What's Lurking in the Dark
by Mrs.KlausMikaelson
Summary: Takes place in the 1700s. A were-wolf is wrecking havoc on the village, Cammie and her friends live in. Who's the wolf? Will they find out in time or will they die, one-bye-one? Read to find out... Cammie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

'**Kay, so this story is for **_**Zachlover16**_**'s challenge. So, this story takes place in the 1700s. It doesn't even matter, the date is irrelevant to the story. So, let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, Ally Carter does. I'm so jealous! *insert puppy dog-face-here* I also don't own the idea about the were-wolf from 'Red Riding Hood' **_** Sad face**_** :(**

**This story is dedicated to: **_**Gallagher Girl459, finally-alive, angel4eva-15, and GallagherGirlForever! Thank you all for reviewing my first story! **_

What's Lurking in the Dark

_Run._

_Breathe._

_Run._

_Breathe. _

I don't stop running even, when I hear the foot-steps crunching on the ground behind me. I don't scream or cry or beg for this beast to let me live. I just, _run_. I finally make it back to the village. _Thank, God!_ I hear the cries and screams of the villagers as they run into their homes. I see my mother frantically waving me over to our family's quite, large, hut. "Hurry!" ' she screams, seeing as the were-wolf has been momentarily distracted by all the chaos. I run inside at full-speed nearly knocking over a table in the process. _I'm acting as clumsy, as Liz!_, I think, to myself. "Thank, God you're okay!", my mother, screams at me. She runs to me, her arms wide open. I return the hug. "I'm fine, mom," I mumble into her shoulder. She pulls back, and holds me by the shoulders. She looks me, in the eye as she asks, "Are you sure, Kido?" I just nod, too, exhausted to speak. She obviously noticed I was tired, and ushered me to bed. She tucks me in, and kisses me on the head. "Good night, I love you," she whispers. That's the last thing I hear as I let the blissfulness of sleep take me over.

I wake up to the smell of something burning. I rub sleep out of my eyes, and reluctantly get up for the day. "Good, morning," I call to my mother. My mother turns to me, a grim look on her face, "Morning, Kido, I, um, have some bad and good news." I give her an expectant look. "The wolf got Tina last night—" I cut her off before she can finish speaking. "Where's the good news in that!" , I scream. My mom gives me a stern look. Then she continues. "If you would let me finish," I give an apologetic look, in which she, apparently, takes as a sign to continue. "As, I was going to say, Tina was attacked, but she'll be okay." I give a sigh of relief. "Is it gone?", I whisper. My mother nods, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. "So it's safe?" My mother gives an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Cameron." "Well, then, I'm going to go out," I say, looking at her for an answer, hoping she'll say yes. "Go ahead.", she says. I smile and race to my room upstairs and put on a beautiful, blue, silky dress and some black, leather flats. As I go back downstairs, and race out the door, I hear my mother call "Be back befor dinner!" "Okay," I scream back. I'm on my way to, Bex's when I feel arms slither around my waist. "Hello, Gallagher Girl." I hear a husky voice whisper in my ear. I spin around and come face to face with none other than, _Zachary Goode_. "Hi, Blackthorne Boy." I reply back. He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I immediately redden. I push him away and whisper, "Stop it!" He puts his hands up in surrender. "Yes, ma'am!" I roll my eyes, and giggle. "I gotta, go! See you later," I call over my shoulder as I start running to Bex's . I finally make it to Bexs'. "Hello, Rebecca." "Cameron.", Bex replies through gritted teeth, at the use of her full name. I laugh at her and she smiles back evilly. "Don't worry, I'll get you back," she smirks. "M'kay." "Well, want to go find Macey and Liz?", Bex suggest. I nod in return. "Let's go!"

We finally spot Liz and Macey sitting on the grass, talking. "Hey," I rudely interrupt. "Oh, hey, Cammie, Bex," Liz replies, being the sweetest of all of us. "Hi," Macey says, glumly. _What's wrong with her?_, I mouth to Liz. _Boy problems..._, she moths back. I have to stifle a laugh. _Macey McHenrey? Boy problems?_ It just doesn't compute. Me and Bex exchange a look. This is not the Macey we know. It's absolutely insane….. after all that craziness, we spend the afternoon joking and gossiping. More of Tina's thing I know, but maybe we all did it in her honor? Nah, we just having fun, I don't think any of us have really thought about her. So naturally, being the nuisance I am, bring Tina up. They all share a look. Macey is the first to speak,"It's a tragedy, huh?", she whispers a grim look on her face. We all nod. "Maybe we should pray for her?", Liz suggest. We all nod simultaneously. We arrange our-selves in a circle, hold hands, and bow our heads—that's when we hear it, a low horrifying noise. A_ growl._ We look around and realize how dark it actually is—that's when it hits us, like a rock in the head—it's the wolf. I gulp loudly. We start to get up and walk slowly, when we hear another growl that sounds even more menacing. So, naturally, we run, fast. We hear the loud footsteps moving quite fast, I should probably mention. We duck under branches and hide behind trees. I let out a breath a minute after I realize it's silent—too silent. I make sure all of us are hear. I make a mental checklist in my head: Liz—check, Macey—check, Bex—wait a minute _where the heck is Bex?_, think to myself, I exchange a look with my best friends. We set out to find Bex, we're almost to the village when we hear a scream—a scream we all know. _Bex..._

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please review. Tell me what you think! :) I'll update as soon as I can. And if you have any ideas you want to suggest, fell free. **

'**Kay so here are some questions, I have for, you the reader:**

**1. How is it so far?**

**2. What should I name Macey's **_**lover?**_  
><strong>3. What are some things you would like to <strong>

**see happen in the story? **

**Remember to REVIEW! :) Have an awesome, fabulous, amazing, fantastic, marvelous, fabulous day! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while….. but I just got my internet, so yeah. Also Thank you, all so much for the reviews and tips to make the story better! :) Also I will be posting another story, It's based off the book, **_**Dangerous School for Girls**_** by **_**Eliot Schrefer**_**. Check it out, it's a really good book! Well let's go on, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the **_**Gallagher Girl **_**series or **_**Red Riding Hood**_**! But, I wish I do…..:(**

**RECAP: **_**I make a mental checklist in my head: Liz—check, Macey—check, Bex—wait a minute **_where the heck _**is Bex?, I think to myself, I exchange a look with my best friends. We set out to find Bex, we're almost to the village we hear a scream—a scream we all know. **_Bex…

Chapter 2

I run—it seems like I've been _running _a lot lately. My heart is pounding and I feel like my chest is on fire.

I finally spot Bex sitting in the grass, silently crying. As I walk closer I notice she's leaning over a body—a _dead _body. Go even closer and I see her mother's _very_ pale face. Blood is everywhere.

"Bex," I hear Macey start. But Bex cuts her off.

"I'm fine," she whispers, so low I almost don't hear it, but her expression betrays her true feelings. Her face is stained with tears, her face flushed.

"Bex," I whisper back, "it's okay to cry." And that's when she breaks down; she stands up and run towards us hugging us hard, we return the embrace. Bex is sobbing hard. Yes, you heard me correctly: _Rebecca Baxter_, _is_ sobbing. Liz rubs Bex's back muttering soothing words.

Soon all the other villagers come and see the horrific site. My mother cries, seeing as to how Grace, Bex's mom, was one of her best friends. We all weep uncontrollably in each other's arms.

_3 Months Later_

Bex, incase you were wondering, now lives with us, her father died a year ago, along with mine, trying to kill the wolf. All the villagers have decided to take action, they have invited Joseph Solomon, the best paranormal creature hunter. In my

opinion he shouldn't come, I feel like he's going to provoke the wolf to kill more innocent people. Right now I'm on my way to meet Zach. I haven't gotten to see him for a while, considering he lives a village away in, _Blackthorne_ I live in Gallagher.

Ten minutes later I arrive at our meeting spot by the markets that are in between our villages, but I don't see him. I suddenly feel arms go around my waist.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl," he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my body. I open my mouth to speak, but he obviously has other plans seeing as to how right at this moment he's kissing me. I kiss back. He licks my lip, pleading desperately for access, which I automatically give. Our tounges fight for dominance playing a _very _competive game

of tug of war. This goes on for about five more minutes until I finally let him win. Two minutes later we both pull away reluctantly panting. After I catch my breath I laugh at his lust-filled expression. He eventually comes out of his trance. Thank God, 'cause that was pretty awkward.

"Want to take a walk, Gallagher Girl?" I simply nod to answer his question. He takes my hand and we start to walk in the direction of Gallagher. On the way back to my village we talk and laugh and kiss. We finally arrive to destination: Gallagher. _Great!_, think to myself sarcastically, if you're wondering why, it's because I'd rather just spend more alone time with Zach. But now that dream's over.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bex and Grant talking and laughing. _Sigh. _They _would make _such a great couple. I'm still holding Zach's hand when I see Macey and—wait a minute who the fudge is _that?_

'**Kay people, please review and tell me what you think. Also, please help me with this **_**conundrum **__**(that's my favorite word of the week! Why?, you may ask. I have no friggin' idea! :) Teehee!)**_**, anyway onto my **_**conundrum**_**, I really need your help with Macey's man's name, so in your review please vote for one of the following: A) Mathew or **_**Matt**_

**B) Tyler**

**C) Peter**

**D) Simon **

**Please help you guys! *insert puppy dog face that's so cute that it makes you want to cry here* 'Kay so check out my new story, **_**I'm Not So Dangerous! **_**I'll post it later today. So please read it. Thanks I love you guys you're amazing! ;)**

—**Cassidy, love ya :) **


End file.
